


Little Miss Muffet

by Noiz_Ratio



Category: Undertale
Genre: Blood, Horror, Mature rating just to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:13:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7468563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noiz_Ratio/pseuds/Noiz_Ratio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I love to help out fellow monsters....who don't know when to die" a version of what the fight between Chara and Miss Muffet might have been like. genocide Run. Originally for a competition on deviant art.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Miss Muffet

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if anyone is expecting really extreme violence or anything sex related....I you want that I have written that but this isn't it. I wasn't exactly sure what to rate this...it's not really my style of writing I normally have violence and sex not just violence but oh well. I wrote this for a deviant art completion...at the moment I still don't know if I have won anything or if anyone actully liked it....it's off putting when every other fanfic submitted into the competition gets fav's and mine doesn't, not being moody or ungrateful but it's a little unnerving haha I guess I'm just not that good at this type of stuff 

Step step step step Step step step step

Footsteps echoed through the dark cave, whisper filled the shadows and the dark areas that loomed along the sides of the unseen corners.

“Ahuhuhuhu...”

The footsteps continued and the whisper’s became hushed when the figure past over them. 

“Did you hear what they just said?”

Step step step step Step step step step

“They said a human will come through”

The shadows sounded alive yet so dead at the same time, creaks and shifts and the slight sounds of movements from the dark. 

“I heard that they hate spiders”

The unknown make the best of up shake in fear, the little things at the corner of your eye, the little noise at the corner of the room or the shadow that moves when commanded to stay…the whisper’s in the dark, the giggles in the shadows. 

“I heard that they love to stomp on them”

Step step step step Step step step step

“I heard that they like to tear their legs off”

The figure continued walking, seemingly unfazed by the many voices around about them.

“I heard...”

“-That spiders are annoying little insects that won’t shut up”

The figure stopped, just shy of a gleam of light that illuminated a circle of space on the ground. The stance of the figure stood tall hidden in the dark, so very confident so very wrong….wrong? Yes so very wrong. Maybe it was the off handed comment or maybe the smile on their face…was it the knife in their hand or the blood on their shirt. 

Or was it…..

“Now that’s not very nice deary ahuhuhuhu”

“I’m not a very nice person”

“ahuhuhuhu, person….I don’t think a monster can count as a person and you certainly are not a human”

A shift was heard through the other side of the beam of light.

The smile on the perso…huma- monster’s face widened.

“No matter though – ahuhuhuhuhu –Human or monster, I heard that your awfully stingy with your money”

“Stingy with my money? And why would I want to buy any of your rubbish, I’m too busy killing you all to be wasting my time with your bakery sales”

Angry whisper’s filled the spider’s lair once again.

“You think you’re too good for our bakery Deary? You won’t get away with your horrible acts, us spiders have lived down hear in the ruins for century’s. We know everything about the place; you’re too weak my dear. It’s too be expected though, you can’t expect anything from someone with such horrible tastes”

The monster looked through the shadows and stared at the spider with a gleam in their eyes. A giggle leaked from their slit of a smile.

“Ahuhuhuhu... You think your taste is too refined for our pastries, don't you, deary? Ahuhuhu... I disagree with that notion. I think your taste... Is exactly what this next batch needs!”

A howling shriek of laughter echoed throughout the cave, a mocking tone so very obviously directed to the spider.

“I’ll have you know I have a very good taste in things, such as home improvements. I really think this little place needs to be cleaned out a bit; all these cobwebs really make the place look bad. I guess I’ll have to clean up a bit. I really love nothing better than helping out fellow monsters….who don’t know when to die"

“Such bold word’s, I don’t think you’ll be so brave when I introduce you to my lovely pet”

“Oh yes I am looking forward to meeting your pet, I think I’ll decorate this run down place with its blood and organs. I think it would really go well with the crushed spiders that will line the floor"

Muffet stepped into the light; her legs make tapping sounds as she reveled herself, an angry look on her face.

“My my Miss Muffet what a face you have there, don’t worry I’ll kill you as well, you can be the centerpiece of the place”

An angry hiss flowed from Muffet’s mouth; her many eye’s narrowed in anger at the looming voice behind the shadow. A flash of light struck down violently towards the voice. The figure casually put their hand up, blocking the attack easily with their knife. Sparks fly as her attack hits the blade, Lighting up the parts of the room that the specs of burning light land on. A screech echoes as she hits the metal of the knife. 

“Miss Muffet how very rude of you, is that how you treat everyone you meet”

“Only monsters like you Ahuhuhuhu you shouldn’t act so smug, you’ll soon be dead. Isn’t that right little ones”

Whispers of agreement filled the cave. Oh how I was going to enjoy this, oh so many creatures I had killed….so many I had made suffer. So many had screamed my name in fear, in pain, in agony, but of course I wasn’t being too relaxed about this fight.

I was confident…yes…smug…maybe….bloodthirsty…definitely…but arrogant? Careless? Never. Maybe occasionally I get out of control, but only when I’m having fun. 

“You really should come out of the shadows little monster, my pet needs to see you to be able to eat you”

The figure stepped out into the light, revealing there image to the spiders. How harmless they looked…well if you subtracted some things. The blood, the knife….the eyes and presence that screamed death, It’s a shame really; the monster could have looked a little cute. The striped shirt, the short hair, Maybe they could have even looked nice? They could even look…human? Ha…haha.hahaha..like that could ever happen, right?.

“Well then my little ones….time to have some fun with our guest”

Pit pat pit pat pit pat pit pat

Very quit noises could be heard, like the sound of tiny little legs getting Closer and closer.

Pit pat pit pat pit pat pit pat

Closer and closer

Pit Pat Pit Pat Pit Pat Pit Pat Pit Pat!

Closer and Closer

PITPATPITPATPITPATPITPATPIPATPITPAT!

A sudden burst of blackness emerged from behind Muffet, running up the wall and ceiling the blackness surrounded the area, Spiders…lots and lots of spiders…how pathetic.

I watched as Muffet smiled, as she poured herself a cup of tea…was she that stupid, apparently.  
The knife twirled in my hand, a smirk on my face. As the spider’s spring forward in a huge mass leaning over me like some kind of endless void. No matter though, it’s not like some pathetic bugs could hurt me. With a flick of my blade a white streak slashed through the middle of the void, screeches boomed as the blackness split into 2 parts and spread around me, surrounding me in a circle. Angry hisses aimed at me. I laughed at the spider’s idiocy, but what could you expect from insects that follow such a pathetic leader. Although I must admit Miss Muffet over there really was entertaining, she seems so calm drink her tea. She even had a smirk on her face…not for long though. 

The spiders were circling me around and around, winding in an ever so faster loop. A few crawled about my feet, not very in line with the attack I presumed they were attempting.

“Hey Miss Muffet, have you ever heard the rhyme?” 

I lifted up my foot and crushed the disorganized spiders, Muffet hissed in rage. Smiling I raised my blade once again and brought down an unstoppable attack on the pathetic insects, the light instantly causing the attack to break apart. They spiders scattered, moving all over the place in a frenzy. I smiled as they stopped calculating there movements and began to run away in every direction away from the blazing light heading there way, hisses and screeches echoed throughout the cave as the spiders were cut apart or burned. Yet again I laughed and began to sing.

~little Miss Muffet~ 

I stepped on some of the dead and dying spiders

~Sat on a tuffet~

Step Step Step Step Step Step Step Step 

~ Eating her curds and whey~

Crush Snap Crush Snap Crush Snap Crush Snap

~Along came a spider~

Muffet screamed at me in rage, her face red with anger, her eyes narrowed in pain, her tea dropped to the ground.

~And sat down beside her~

The last cries off her little spiders faded as my feet crush the life from them to leave silence except for…..

~And frightened Miss Muffet away~

There was dead silence….ha…ha...get it

“Very ironic don’t you think Miss Muffet?”

“I AM GOING TO MAKE YOU SUFFFER LITTLE MONSTER!”

Muffet stepped on her smashed tea cup, her fangs showing threateningly, she like a dog that’s all bark and no bite…or in this case a spider that can hiss but with dulled fangs.

“YOU’RE GOING TO REGRET HURTING US SPIDERS! Let’s see how you fair against my pet you little monster”

A tremulous screech howled through the cave, shaking the very confinements of the rock below. Silence ticked by for a few tense moments until a massive thumping sound filled the empty space. The thumping continued getting louder and louder extremely quickly, it seems as though miss Muffet’s little pet was on their way. Oh how fun this was going to be..ha..hahaha.

Thump thump thump thump thump…..THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP!

A massive spider crashed out from behind Muffet, skidding behind her. The creature had Lots of red narrowed eyes and 6 long hairy legs which dug into the ground cracking the rock underneath its feet. Its large black body also very hairy looked solid almost like Armor, obviously the creature was used d to battle, I could see a few scratches on its back and some off its legs, Although very light I could see them. 

“Why what a grotesque creature, I hope you don’t take it outside…even for a monster it’s horrendous” 

Muffet hissed and put two of her six hands on her waist 

“Now now you little demon child that’s awfully ironic don’t you think? I don’t believe you’ll be so loud mouthed when I am crushing your bones to make our pastries”

I chuckled mockingly…what a joke

The disgusting insect screeched and started to charge towards me, its large heavy body thumping loudly as it ran. As it got close towards me I slashed forward with my bloodied knife, a bright spark and a streak of white flashed across the creature before it reached me, I expected the over sized bug to fall back wounded but instead it keep charging, I moved to the left quickly making sure to doge its attack. I narrowed my eyes as I watched the creature skid and hit the wall at the side of me, the wall cracking from the impact. 

Now look at that, looks like the filthy insect is stronger than they look...no matter though, this just means I get to have some fun. The spider shook and turned around to face me, showing its sharp venomous fangs to me. I presume that the over sized insect was trying to be “threating”. I laughed and tilted my head to the side, putting one hand into my pocked and brandishing my knife forward.

“Well then, are you just going to laze or what, hurry up would you? I can’t be bothered spending too much time on a useless spider such as yourself” 

That seemed to kick the spider into action, running at me again I had already prepare a suitable counter attack for it. As the wall and ground shook as the spider thumped closer I ran forward towards the quickly approaching monster, just as we were about to collide I sped forward onto the ground sliding under the massive insect, it really looked even more hideous from underneath the creature. How grotesque. As the monster passed over me I slashed my knife violently around me at tremendous speed. After my attack finished I pushed myself up off the ground and skidded to a halt quickly turning around getting up and causally standing behind the spider that had now stopped completely. Sighing I dusted myself off. 

Moments passed and the insect didn’t move. Walking around the cave I watched as the spider started to tremble and shake, as I got to the front of the spider I smiled at the terrified look in the creatures wide red eyes.

“What have you done to my pet little demon?”

“hahahahaha he was making so much noise thumping around, so I thought I would put him to rest for a while” 

I turned and face Muffet completely, smiling I tilted my head to the side and narrowed my eyes. Behind me the creature let out a choked gargle, probably from all the blood. As I started to walk forward the inferior insect screeched in pain as blood suddenly sprayed from its many legs. A sickening crack and splintering sound echoed in my ears as its legs detached and the spider collapsed onto the ground, crimson blood spraying from the leg stumps. If the insect wasn’t already injured enough I made sure to also slit open the spider’s stomach and splice its organs and shred its intestines to little bloody pieces, just to make sure I never got up from its bloody slumber.

“Well then Miss Muffet you don’t seem so confident now…..are you not going to laugh? Are you going to call some more off your pet’s? Or is it you can’t…..is it all your little insects are dead”

“YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS YOU DEMON! I’LL CRUSH YOU UP INTO LITTLE PIECES AND MAKE YOU INTO PASTRY!”  
“I would like to see you try”

Muffet started to spin layers of white web’s all around her, her 6 arms all working together to put layers all over the surrounding area in front of her.

“You know Miss Muffet I’m surprised your little pet lasted so long, I really didn’t think it would stand for so long after I sliced its limbs and legs to pieces…I wonder if you will last as long”

Muffet had already spun her defenses, and was now ready to fight. She had discarded her broken tea cup to the side, what a waste it would probably have been cold by now anyway. 

I reached the first of the Muffet’s web’s smiling at Muffet from the other side of the thick webs. Before I could use my first attack Muffet raised her hands and hissed loudly, the eerie silence of the cave replaced with the sickening sound of crawling and skittering. 

“Auhuhuhuhu did you really think you had killed all of us, there are thousands of us spiders “  
“Then I’ll kill every one of you”

Yet again my eyes were sighted to the image of a mass of blackness swarming around the sides of the cave and the edges of the cobwebs, crawling down onto the white mass and covering the canvas in complete blackness. I watched as the spiders crawled down the web toward me, hissing as they neared me. 

How many monsters had I killed? How many lives had I taken? How much blood had I shed...too many to remember. I had taken so many lives without second glance, slaughtered entire areas without blinking a single time. I watched as old friends and enemy’s alike fell by my hands. Toriel…Papyrus…Undying…I remember their faces as they died, I remember genociding the entirety of tem village…I laugh in the memory of slaughtering all the creatures that stupidly cam before me.

Ahahahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahahaha…

What? Did you think I couldn’t remember what has happened before? Do you think I don’t know what’s going on here...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA what a stupid human you are? Of course I remember what has happened before, of course I remember my previous save file. Although honestly I must admit I prefer this Save file to all my other previous ones, why would I make friends with everyone when I can kill them all instead…

Hahaha…do you think you are better than me hmmm? Watching behind your stupid little screens…watching me kill all these creatures? You think you’re not like me? You must be as cold hearted as I am to watch all these innocent monsters die without even trying to help….

I sighed at the spiders idiocy as I watch them nearing, it’s like they didn’t already learn from watching me kill loads of them a few minutes ago. With a flick of my wrist, a flash of a blade and a streak of blinding light a massive whole ripped throughout the pathetic barriers and spiders alike. Yet again just like the last battel I had with these pathetic creatures I easily battled through them. Angry whispers filled the cave, threats of death and tortured aimed my way. This was just annoying now. 

Slashing my blade forward I tore the cobwebs and spiders alike apart, I didn’t stop with my attack, I continuously cut up and dismembered everything in my path, completely destroying everything that dared stand against me until everything was gone and the only thing left was a scared looking Muffet covered in the blood of her beloved spiders.

“Really now Miss Muffet, how did you think this would end?”

Muffet trembled and stepped back

“Stay away y-you you DEMON!”

Muffet screamed at me with everything she got…or everything she had left. I slowly walked toward her and she slowly backed away. As I stepped forward Muffet stopped as she hit a wall behind her.

“I think this is called trapped between a Rock and a hard place? Is that the right term? Or in your case it’s more of a wall and a hard place ”

As I got close to Muffet she slashed at me with her many Arm’s , I guess it was her last ditch effort to stay alive. I counter attacked and sliced through her arms, she screamed as her arms detached and fell to the floor in a pile of blood. 

I pushed my knife forward into the middle of her chest, her eyes wide with shock. Not fully realizing what had happened. Muffet coughed some up some blood which landed on my shirt, I had priced her heart and her soul, a single tear rolled down her cheek before she disappeared into a cloud of dust and her soul disintegrated into nothing. 

I smiled manically as I walked away from the piled of blood and dust, walking out past the massive dead pet spider and piles small spiders. As I walked toward the exit I felt something wet on my cheek, blood. I wiped it off and licked my finger.

“Little Miss Muffet…sat on her tuffet… eating her curds and whay… along came a spider…who sat down beside her…and Frightened Miss Muffet Away.

My laugh echoed down the cave as I left the destruction behind me, onto the victims of my Genocide.


End file.
